The present disclosure relates generally to help desk systems, and particularly to help desk systems that categorize problems for which end users request assistance.
Help desk systems generally provide end users with information and support regarding a problem or issue being experienced by the end users. While useful, the options available to the end users for facilitating a solution to a given problem, as well as to the help desk personnel that provide the assistance, are limited with conventional systems. However, there have been past attempts at streamlining help desk systems. For example, some help desk systems execute special software that allows a help desk attendant to remotely assume control of an end user's system and run diagnostics to determine the nature of a problem. Once the problem has been properly diagnosed, the help desk attendant can interact directly with the end user's system to resolve the problem.
Such systems, however, are typically complex and present many different challenges that help desk attendants must consider if they are to effectively assist an end user and resolve an issue. Consider, for example, cases in which an end user's device is incompatible with the applications and/or systems utilized by the help desk attendant. In these types of situations, it is difficult for help desk attendant to connect with, and control, the end user's device. Further, some end user's, such as the government and financial institutions, have legitimate security concerns. Thus, certain security controls may be active on the end user's device that hinder or prevent the help desk attendant from accessing that device.
Security and privacy issues are also of particular concern in the consumer sector. Many end users store private information on their computing devices, for example, that they do not wish to publicize. Additionally, the vast array of Internet Service Providers (ISPs), home network and device configurations, and types of computing devices compound the difficulties in connecting with, and controlling, the end user's device. Considering these types of difficulties, many conventional help desk systems rely on standard scripts and diagnostic procedures. Particularly, the attendants can refer to these scripts and procedures when guiding the user through performing the steps detailed in the procedures. Such practices assume that end users, with instructions from the help desk attendant, are savvy enough to perform the technical procedures that are necessary to solve an issue.